Tasi Taua - Precious One
by Zarra Rous
Summary: Luke Hobbs had spent many years of this current identity looking for the reincarnation of his precious one. Turns out she was in the last place he expected.


Precious One – Tasi Taua

Fast & Furious/Moana X-Over

Disclaimer: Neither of these fandoms belong to me, I am just playing in the sandboxes provided by the very talented writers at Disney and Universal.

AN: I had this idea one day at work and it wouldn't leave until I wrote it out. So here is my short story involving Hobbs as Maui. Please note that there is the occasional bad word in here, sorry, but the situation called for it.

❤ . ❤ . ❤

Luke Hobbs loved to fly, just not in an airplane. Frankly the man-made contraptions made him nervous in a way that not much did, other than Te Fiti. Unfortunately, his work often required him to be on a plane. Most of the time he had no problem following suspects or fugitives onto planes to arrest them, and then there were days today when the bad guy decided to try to get away from him by jumping out of the plane at twenty thousand feet.

He hadn't been able to catch the idiot of the day, but he had at least had the consolation of knowing that he had been able to take out the chute before the wanna be mob boss could open it. His bosses would not be happy about having to clean that up, but then he didn't tend to interfere with stuff like that anymore, not unless it was an incarnation of his tasi taua. He tried to find her in every one of her lives, but sometimes to his sorrow he failed and this time was looking to be one of those.

A sudden shift of the plane startled him enough that he lost his footing and fell onto the still open cargo ramp. For a moment, he felt like he was free falling before he jerked to a stop several feet before he would have fallen over the edge. A strong hand was wrapped around his left wrist and was all that kept him on the plane. Looking up at the person who caught him, he was a little startled at the sheer panic in the other man's dark eyes. To be perfectly honest, he hadn't thought that the other man cared that much about him, especially after Rio. That he was even here at all was just coincidence.

He had spotted the fugitive across the airport's terminal, waiting to board a flight to somewhere, sitting next to the Brazilian agent who had helped them in Rio. The other man's beautiful bronze skin had paled when he spotted Luke, but the DSS agent only smirked back in reply. Knowing mortals as well as he did, it was no surprise when the American came to him. After explaining the situation, the other man had agreed to help and they had proceeded to tag team the wanna be mob boss.

Right now though, he was debating whether or not it would be better to ignore the gods' dictate about not using magic in front of mortals, after all even as strong as he was there was no way that the fugitive mechanic could hold onto him for more than another few minutes.

When the plane shifted again causing another jolt, his would be rescuer groaned in pain. Looking up into the coffee colored eyes of this man who reminded him so much of his pele, he came to his decision. If the gods chose to punish him again, then he would deal with it. It's not like had had never spent a millennium stuck on an island without his powers before. Of course, being without his tasi taua would suck, but they had been separated before and had made it through okay. With a soft smile, Luke spoke in as confident a tone as he could. "Let me go."

"I can't do that." Sweat started to bed on his face as a fine tremor started in the American's arms. "I'm not going to let you fall."

Luke let the smile fall from his face as he looked up at the other man. His bronze skin and coffee eyes reminded him greatly of his pele's first incarnation. When she had passed, he had gone to the Mother Island in tears and she had comforted him with the knowledge that his tasi taua would be born again. She had then summoned the spirit of Grandmother Tala, who had quite plainly told him that her granddaughter had not only been chosen by Ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti, but to restore his as well. _'She is your heart Maui. The promise of Ocean and Te Fiti is that so long as you live, so will she.'_ The goddess had placed her large hand gently on his back, surrounding him in the smell of flowers, as she nodded her agreement. _'Sometimes you will know your pele right away and sometimes you will not. This is the way of the heart.'_

Tala's words echoed through his mind as he came to the realization of who the American was to him. It was true that Luke had always been drawn to him, but he had not thought that this was why. "I have crossed the horizon to find you, I know your name…" Even though the words were whispered, he could see the shock ripple through the other man. A grin started to spread across his face as he softly sang the next line. "You have stolen the heart from inside me, and I've brought the light to find you. You know who you are." His tasi taua looked as though Tamatoa had struck him upside the head and his arm started to shake in earnest. "Dominic let me go."

Coffee eyes narrowed as irritation replaced shock. "What the hell was that Hobbs?"

His grin slopped as he sighed. "I'll explain later, but you've got to let me go first."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Sometimes Luke was honestly confused by the illogic of mortals. He was lying on his back gripping a grove in the ramp with his right hand to keep some of his weight from Dom, who was holding onto his left wrist in an increasingly shaky grip. "Because you're holding us by an arm wrapped in a cargo strap. If I let go of the ramp, best case, your wrist breaks or dislocates before you let me go. Worst case, we both fall out and I can't carry you."

"What…"

"Just let go Dominic," he yelled, "Or I swear by Te Fiti I will shift right now and I really don't feel like hurting my wings while falling out of a fucking plane."

A fresh touch of shock flitted across Dom's face and his grip loosened just enough that Luke was able to break the hold on his wrist, releasing his own grip on the ramp at the same time. This allowed him to slide off the edge and out of the plane. As he cleared the ramp he let out a whoop of joy and let the change overtake him, spreading his wings for the first time in a century.

Keeping a keen eye on the plane, he let the air currents slow him until he was gliding at a much more leisurely pace. He was fairly confident in Dominic's ability to convince the pilots to turn around and go back to the airport.

After a few minutes, he let out a happy cry as the saw the cargo plane start a slow bank to the left. Wheeling around he increased his speed, eager to get to the airport first. It might be a smaller city than Rio, but he would rather not have to deal with the publicity that would happen if someone realized that there was a hawk the size of a human flying around. He missed the days when could fly and no one would notice or care. Nowadays though, there were cameras everywhere and everyone was on social media and the internet, making it difficult for anyone with magic to do any. But he figured one of these days the gods would have to do something. The way the world was going, something would have to give, because it was pretty well guaranteed that one of them (probably him) would get caught thus exposing all of them.

The sound of the plane passing overhead broke him out of his thoughts. Letting out a disgruntled cry, he sped back up, having lost speed during his musings. If he could pout in this form, he would be.

Several minutes later, Luke landed behind the plane so that the approaching police would not see him change back. Within moments the cargo ramp had been reopened and Dom was walking down it to greet him, Luke's sidearm clutched in one hand.

While the other man's narrowed eyes looked him over, the immortal smirked. He could see the confusion as Dom took note of his revealed tattoos and hair, as well as the full-sized fish hook that was resting on his shoulder. Lifting the fish hook from his shoulder, he gave it a flick using his magic to once again shrink it so that he could put it back on the cord around his neck.

Dom rolled his eyes as the police rounded the plane lead by Elena. "Maui."

As he pulled his hair up into a topknot, the demigod laughed loudly before uttering the one word that would change the mortal's life forever. "Moana."

❤ The End ❤

Translation of Samoan: tasi taua – precious one, pele - beloved


End file.
